Mala Costumbre
by GriisleChan
Summary: Una noche como cualquier otra, en donde la costumbre un tanto peculiar de Haru sera la responsable de su "acercamiento" Al fin y al cabo, Gokudera supo que no era un mala costumbre del todo, mas cuando la aplicaba a el. GokuHaru. One-Shot.


Hola! ¿Que tal? :D hacia tanto tiempo que no escribia un GokuHaru D': pero soy feliz de haber retomado a la pareja, considerando que es mi favorita de la serie (:

Es un pequeño one-shot, como yo lo llamaría flojo XD puesto que es muy leve~ simplemente la idea llego a mi cabeza y no pude evitar escribirla!

**Disclaimer:** KHR no es mio, es de Amano-san~ yo solo tome a estos dos para contribuir al fandom del 5986 3

**Aclaraciones:** posible OOC (que es lo mas probable x_x perdonen eso D:) y... supongo que mas nada XD

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Mala Costumbre**

**.**

Haru tenía una costumbre un tanto _peculiar_, no era fuera de lo normal, más bien era algo que no le traía problema alguno y que muchas veces no se percataba de que lo hacía. Vivía bien con eso, era algo que la identificaba, por decirlo de algún modo, hasta que…

-¡Mujer! No te quedes atrás-

-No es culpa de Haru que camines tan aprisa- se quejo, haciendo un pequeño puchero y aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos.

Gokudera bufo, caminando un poco más lento, todo para esperarla aunque no lo admitiese. La castaña lo alcanzo y siguieron su camino…

La cosa… ¿Por qué caminaban juntos? Si esos dos no podían estar ni un minuto en presencia del otro porque ya iniciaban a discutir… o como decía Yamamoto a veces, eran como un par de _explosivos._

Y la respuesta era fácil, Tsuna, el querido decimo del peli plata, le pidió con su amabilidad característica que acompañase a la chica hasta su casa. Buscaba rechazar aquello, como no, pero no pudo ¡No podía ir en contra de un mandato de su jefe! ¿Qué clase de mano derecha seria si hiciera eso? Al final termino accediendo y ahora se encontraban los dos de camino hasta la casa de la chica.

De pronto, luego de cruzar en una esquina, se toparon con un grupo de muchachitas ruidosas. Gokudera carraspeo la lengua ante aquella actitud de cuarta, esperando rápidamente alejarse de ese pululo estresante…. pero sería una lástima que…

-¿Haru?- una de ellas se dio la vuelta y encaro a la susodicha y su acompañante.

-¿Hahi?- ladeo la cabeza, en señal de no recordar de quien se trataba. Pero en menos de un par de segundos se encontraba saltando y chillando, como el italiano diría, junto al grupito de chicas -¡Hacia tanto que Haru no las veía!- agrego, aun emocionada.

Y Gokudera… bueno, el estaba al borde de perder su nula paciencia ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él? Por un momento pensó en irse y dejar a la insoportable de Haru ahí… ¡Pero no! Si el decimo se enteraba de que la dejo abandonada se decepcionara… maldita sea todo…

Con un rayito de esperanza, pensando que su _charlita_ seria rápida, el peli plata se hizo a un lado y espero a que la chica acabase, no podría tardarse mucho ¿Verdad? Pero bien equivocado que estaba, se notaba que no conocía a las mujeres, y menos a las de esa edad…

**.**

-Y entonces…-

Un tic apareció en el ojo derecho del ya cabreado Gokudera al escuchar aun a las chicas hablar, había pasado media hora ¡Media hora! Y esas chicas seguían cuchichiando sobre quién sabe qué cosa ¡Estaba arto!

-Mujer…- lo que salió de su boca parecía más bien un gruñido, del cual se percataron un par de chicas y se apartaron temerosas ¿Quién era ese tipo tan aterrador?

Su reclamo no continuo, pues se topo con la chica riendo, todavía, tomando con sus brazos a dos de sus amigas, lo que era una escena normal entre amigas. Pero él se quedo pensando… y recordó de pronto que Haru tenía esa _mala maña, _si, solía agarrarse del brazo de otras personas… con Tsuna sucedía prácticamente cuando lo veía (ósea, todo el tiempo), luego estaba kyouko, también le había visto con Yamamoto y Ryohei… y hasta quien sabe con cuantas personas más.

En conclusión ¿En qué demonios pensaba esa mujer en tomar tales confiancitas? ¡Qué descarada! Pero lo que él no sabía era que esa acción era muy típica de ella y la hacía desde niña; con sus padres, sus amigos del colegio, para ella eso era una señal de confianza, de que estaba tratando con una persona a la cual aprecia mucho. No lo hacía con esas intensiones que pensaba el peli plata, el solo era un exagerado que no sabía nada ¡Todo lo malinterpretaba!

-¡Nos veremos luego!- se despidió con la mano del grupo de chicas, viejas amigas con las cuales paso muchos ratos en la primaria. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un Gokudera demasiado pensativo, se asusto. Igual, hasta pensó que este se iría muy molesto por lo que sucedió, pero no fue así- Gokudera-san ¿Está bien?- se acerco, con sigilo, hasta él y lo miro directamente, este al percatarse de tal cosa desvió la mirada, avergonzado ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos?

-Muévete, por tu estúpido retraso ya se hizo de noche- y en efecto, el sol se había ocultado ya y dio paso a una refrescante noche.

Haru dio un saltito, realmente se le paso el tiempo volando cuando hablo con sus amigas. Dio un suspiro, de resignación, y sin decir nada inicio a caminar en silencio.

Las calles estaban algo desoladas, cosa extraña considerando que era un día de semana y que aun el reloj no pasaba de las ocho de la noche. Pero eso no era nada relevante, sino más bien ese incomodo silencio que se formo entre ellos dos luego de retomar su camino ¿Qué les sucedía?

Haru, por su parte, se sentía apenada por el retraso anterior, no fue su intensión el hacerle eso al chico considerando que le acompañaba hasta su hogar, a pesar de que sabía que era mandado por Tsuna, pero aun así se estaba _sacrificando _en eso.

Y Gokudera… bueno, el aun estaba exaltado ¿Desde cuanto se detenía a pensar concisamente acerca de la castaña? Y, aunque no lo admitiese ni en un millón de años, le interesaba… de cierta forma no para mal.

De pronto, un sonido sordo hizo que detuvieran sus pasos. El peli plata se coloco de manera defensiva esperando cualquier cosa y la castaña solo cerró los ojos.

Pero al final solo era el camino de basura, que no estaba muy lejos, triturando todo lo que le iban echado en la parte trasera. Ambos se sintieron estúpidos al alarmarse por tal cosa. Eso demostró que sus nervios estaban de punta, y todo conllevaba al otro.

Siguieron caminaron, aun rodeados por el mismo silencio, mas Haru un tanto temerosa, ya que cada vez que avanzaban su alrededor se volvía mas desolado. No hizo más que acercarse a Gokudera, por mera inercia, y lo tomo de brazo, tal cual su costumbre. En sí, no tomaba esa acción solo cuando estaba muy feliz y emocionada si no también cuando estaba asustada, como en ese momento…

El peli plata se exalto un poco, sin ser notado por la chica, al percatarse de su acción. Justo el que pensaba sobre aquello y venia ella a hacerlo con el… ¿Qué cosas no?

-Serás estúpida… -dijo por lo bajo, con cero molestia en su voz y sin soltarse del agarre- Tú y tu mala costumbre…-

Haru lo miro, extrañada, y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de su acción ¿¡Qué había hecho!? Simplemente se dejo llevar por el momento ¡Qué pena sentía! Iba a soltarse de inmediato, sabiendo que de seguro el italiano estaría muy molesto, pero este no se lo permitió, al contrario, reforzó ese agarre; eso con un leve sonrojo…

-G-gokudera-san…-

-Calla y camina- le corto sin aun mirarla.

Y desde ese día… Haru tomaba más en cuenta el con quien hacia tal acción. Pero en ningún momento se arrepintió de lo que sucedió aquella noche en donde tomados del brazo Gokudera la acompaño hasta la puerta de su hogar…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y... eso fue todo n_n espero les haya gustado algún comentario pueden dejarlo en un review~ estaré esperando su opinión :D aun cuando se que esto no es la gran cosa XD pero lo hice con mucho cariño~

sin mas, hasta la próxima :D espero seguir escribieron sobre la pareja x3

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
